Quand il reste de l'espoir, tout est possible
by Zinee
Summary: Bataille de Poudlard, douze jeunes de quatorze-quinze ans essayant de sauver leur mise. One-Shot.


**Titre :** _Quand il y a et aura de l'espoir, tout est et sera possible_ mais ça s'appelle finalement Quand il reste de l'espoir, tout est possible —la dernière phrase restant inchangée.

 **Auteure :** Zinee.

 **Rating :** K/T, thème sombre abordé mais assez léger dans l'ensemble.

 **Résumé :** La promotion de 1994 essaie tant bien que mal de survivre lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Une invitée sera de la partie que je vous laisse découvrir...

 **Personnages/Lieux :** Les personnages sont issus en partie de Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu. Tandis que les différentes salles indiquées sortent des jeux vidéos (j'ai trouvé ces salles en cherchant sur le Wiki Harry Potter). Pour le personnage d'Emma Dobbs, je l'ai imaginée à Serpentard, sa maison n'étant dite nulle part.

 **Couples :** À découvrir...

 **Nombres de mots :** 3 636

 **Nombres de caractères :** 21 583 (je n'avais pas mis de séparation entre les différentes parties pour le concours mais pour que cela soit plus compréhensible et plus joli, je l'ai fait pour ici et j'ai corrigé quelques fautes aussi)

Participation au Prix Short-Edition Harry Potter 2017 (sur leur site internet). La condition de ce concours était d'écrire un texte de 30 000 caractères maximum, espaces inclus, comme mon compteur de caractères le dit, j'ai respecté cette condition -il y avait aussi la catégorie fanart dans ce concours. J'ai écrit ce court texte en seulement une semaine, j'en suis plutôt fière. J'ai peut-être une idée de "suite", que je vous expliquerai après ce One-Shot.

 **Petite explication :** il y a deux points de vue, chaque séparation veut dire que l'on en change.

 _(Oui, je sais, vous entendez le chapitre III de Vampire et Calice, mais ce petit texte m'a permis de me remettre dans le bain de l'écriture après moult péripéties dans ma vie estudiantine)_

Sur ce, bonne lecture...

* * *

Depuis deux heures, je m'escrimais à retrouver mes ami·e·s à travers tout Poudlard, lorsque je vis trois uniformes jaunes et noirs arriver vers moi. Je me dis alors que c'était probablement Eleanor, Laura et Kevin mais, alors que les silhouettes s'approchaient, je me rendis compte que c'était deux garçons et une fille. Je reconnus la belle (malgré nos jeunes âges et le fait que je suis amoureux de Nat) Emma Dobbs de Serpentard accompagnée de ses deux acolytes de toujours, j'ai nommé Malcolm Baddock et Graham Pritchard à Serpentard aussi. Quand ils me virent à leur tour, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, se demandèrent entre eux si j'étais de leur côté et s'avancèrent vers moi, ce qui voulait peut-être dire que, pour eux, j'étais de leur côté.

\- Cauldwell, que fais-tu là ? s'enquit Graham en s'approchant de moi avec ses deux amis qui affichaient, tous les trois, un air à la fois inquiet et préoccupé.

\- Je recherche à peu près toutes la promotion de '94 et vous, que faites-vous ici dans des uniformes de Poufsouffle ?

La belle Emma s'avança, fière d'elle et de son idée, et m'expliqua que, puisque les Serpentard étaient censés rester enfermés dans les cachots, on ne viendra pas voir trois Poufsouffle qui se déplacent « librement » dans un château en pleine bataille finale entre le bien et le mal.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la tour de Gryffondor, Laura, Eleanor, Dennis, Jimmy et Natalie -c'est-à-dire moi- étions en train de nous inquiéter -du moins, je faisais les cent pas tandis que les deux garçons de Gryffondor me calmait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Nat, essaya de me rassurer le jeune Jimmy Peakes, j'ai bien dit essayer car cela ne fonctionnait pas trop car c'était déjà la sixième fois qu'il entreprenait ça. Emma a eu une bonne idée de prendre les uniformes de Poufsouffle pour elle et ses deux amis Serpentard. Alors, par le caleçon de Merlin, arrête de t'inquiéter pour eux ! termina-t-il presqu'en criant.

Je sursautai en l'entendant me réprimander de la sorte alors que des gens se battaient pour leurs survies. Après m'être remise du choc, je vis les regards abasourdis du Gryffondor restant et des deux Poufsouffle, pas habitués que le complexé Jimmy ait fait une pareille injonction —ainsi que les regards des personnes présentes dans la salle commune mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

C'est là que la grande Branstone indiqua qu'il faudrait se dépêcher pour aller à la rencontre d'Owen et des Serpentard en salle 12.

\- Et Orla et Stewart ? demandai-je un peu tranquille mais toujours légèrement soucieuse pour mes camarades.

\- On avisera là-bas, O.K. ? Promit Laura Madley, jeune Poufsouffle de 14 ans. Allez, ne perdons pas plus de temps.

Nous sortions donc de la salle commune de Gryffondor, descendions pour aller jusqu'au premier étage.

* * *

Comme le lieu de rendez-vous était une ancienne salle de classe certainement inoccupée durant cette bataille au sein même de Poudlard, les deux groupes Gryffondor-Poufsouffle-Serpentard se dirigèrent vers la classe 12 au premier étage.

* * *

Lorsque le groupe lions-blaireaux parvint jusqu'à la salle convenue, j'étais en train de remodeler à ma façon la Grande-Bretagne et j'attaquais la République d'Irlande et énerver mes compagnons d'infortune en les stressant davantage. Je me désintéressai de cette pauvre carte qui n'avait rien fait pour réceptionner Natalie dans mes bras qui s'y jeta avec plaisir et soulagement. Je lui murmurai rien que pour elle pour la rassurer que tout allait aller pour le mieux. On s'éloigna l'un de l'autre, légèrement rouge pour elle et sans doute très rouge pour ma part.

* * *

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon à rougir ainsi !_ songeai-je, _mais pourquoi je pense à ça alors qu'il y a pas moins d'un quart d'heure, j'étais en panique totale. Bon après, c'est vrai, il est beau et il sent bon. Roh, mais arrête, bon sang. Il faut que je dises un truc, n'importe quoi, sinon ils vont se douter de quelque chose_.

* * *

Elle secoua sa tête et s'exclama —un peu trop fort à mon humble avis et d'une chose totalement inattendue— :

-Oui, donc, elle se racla la gorge et bégaya tout en haussant la voix pour paraître certainement plus sûre : J'adore les uniformes des Poufsouffle !

* * *

 _Quand je me disais de dire n'importe quoi, c'était pas forcément à ÇA que je pensais mais bon, ça fait l'affaire_.

* * *

\- Quoi ?! nous exclamâmes-nous tous en même temps dans un joyeux brouhaha.

\- Quelle jolie déclaration à nos ami·e·s, les Poufsouffle, ici présent, McDonald, glissa Emma Dobbs.

Eleanor s'approcha de Natalie de façon suggestive, accrocha son bras autour des épaules et déclara à l'assemblée présente dans la classe :

\- Moi aussi, je t'« adore » Nat, elle fit un clin d'œil à « Nat ».

Voyant mon regard assassin, Lea se recula vivement comme piquer par un serpent et me lança un regard désolé. Je lui fis comprendre que ce n'était rien.

\- Bon, on va pas y passer trois heures, somma Dennis Crivey. Qui a un plan —un vrai plan, Whitby— ?

(- Hey ! J'ai toujours de bons plans ! se défendit Kevin, Poufsouffle puis il reconnut : bon, surtout quand ça concerne la nourriture, c'est vrai...)

Les plus futés d'entre nous proposèrent d'aller soit au centre de l'action soit le plus loin de l'action. On demanda aux trois n'ayant pas participé à l'échange (il ne faut jamais —au grand jamais— compter sur Kevin Whitby pour les plans donc il est en moins dans le compte), c'est-à-dire Malcolm Baddock, Jimmy Peakes et moi-même, Owen Cauldwell, qu'est-ce que nous choisirions si nous devions choisir. Jimmy, en bon Gryffondor, proposa de rester le plus loin possible de l'action —n'oublions pas qu'il est très timide. Baddock, quant à lui, suggéra d'aller au devant du danger. _Ce qui est surprenant venant de la part d'un Serpentard_ , pensai-je. Quelqu'un, j'identifiai comme étant Natalie, me demanda :

\- Et toi, Owi ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire ? On en est à quatre voix contre quatre. À toi de trancher !

\- Ça dépend. Laissez-moi finir avant de dire quoi que ce soit, ordonnai-je aux quelques uns qui ont essayé de me couper la parole. Est-ce qu'on essaye de se sauver avant le dénouement final de cette bataille ou alors on va chercher Stewart et Orla à travers tout Poudlard ? Sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de dire quelque chose, je compris que Natalie voulait sauver le plus de monde —sa volonté de Gryffondor et son courage stupide, sans doute—, je poursuivis donc : O.K., on trouve le plus rapidement nos deux Serdaigle (- Hé, ce ne sont pas NOS Serdaigle, s'étouffèrent les garçons de Serpentard et de Gryffondor.) et on se tire de là au plus vite, je n'ai aucune idée de vous retrouver dans un très mauvais état ou pire !

* * *

 _C'est très encourageant, merci beaucoup Owen. Mais bon, je t'en veux pas..._

\- On est tous d'accord avec ça ? Soit !

Et pendant cinq à dix minutes, on réfléchit à la meilleure solution pour notre plan. Pendant notre parlote, Owen et moi, nous nous rapprochâmes subrepticement jusqu'à que nos deux corps soient très —très— proches. Puis après notre décision collective, nous nous dirigions en direction de la sortie de la salle 12 -Owen et moi, main dans la main. C'est là que l'on vit des éclairs lumineux de toute part.

 _M**** !_ Nous n'avons pas penser à ce que ça pouvait se passer aussi au premier étage. _Mince, mince_ , me fustigeai-je. Owen me fit un bisou sur la joue et me souffla à l'oreille :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Natoo. Je suis là et je te promets d'agir en parfait Gryffondor qui se projettera au-delà du danger si jamais, je devais choisir entre toi et moi.

Et il me claqua pour appuyer ses dires un autre bisou sur ma joue qui s'entendit probablement à l'autre bout du couloir du premier étage.

* * *

 _Pourquoi je lui ai dit ça, je suis pas (du tout) courageux..._

\- On opte pour la seconde stratégie, finalement, risqua Graham à la cantonade.

\- Non ! On garde notre id-Colin ! s'écria Dennis. Attention !

Dennis voulut partir rejoindre son frère qui venait de se faire cibler par trois Mangemorts quand Jimmy Peakes et Malcolm Baddock le retinrent à bras-le-corps. On vit le bout des baguettes des Mangemorts être illuminé d'une lueur verte inquiétante puis en une fraction de seconde, le corps de Colin Crivey tombait au sol comme s'il avait été assommé. J'ordonnai d'une voix forte à notre groupe d'aller en direction de l'escalier et ensuite d'aller en salle 31. Je forçai Natalie et les trois garçons, dont l'un qui se déchaînait toujours pour ne pas laisser son frère avec ces nigauds de Mangemorts, à me suivre dans les couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'au deuxième étage.

\- _Protego Totalum_ , lançai-je en pensant à notre groupe hétéroclite pour le protéger entièrement.

Un bouclier nous entoura tous, je souris fier de moi. Natalie me chuchota un « Bravo » timide. On continua notre marche sereinement.

* * *

Jusqu'à qu'un encapuchonné costaud nous barre le chemin. Il eut une pause de moins de deux secondes. Pritchard, réagissant le premier, nous laissa impuissants à le regarder crier :

\- _Expulso_ !

Le Mangemort s'envola, passa par-dessus la rambarde et durant tout son vol, son masque tomba et Graham devint livide. Emma, remarquant son visage changer de couleur, lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

\- JE VIENS DE TIRER SUR MON PÈRE, DONC EN EFFET, ÇA NE VA PAS ! lui cria-t-il au visage.

Emma tenta de s'approcher de lui, pour vraisemblablement lui faire un câlin. Mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps et enjoignit tout le monde de reprendre notre chemin —et de toute façon, il avait donné notre position aux ennemis alentours en criant sur Dobbs. Je me décidai à le suivre, en entraînant avec moi Owen —étant toujours main dans la main avec lui. Nous reprîmes donc notre trajet. On marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la salle 31 où on y trouva là-bas Orla Quirke et Stewart Ackerley avec quelqu'un de Serpentard, que j'identifiai comme étant une fille d'un an plus vieille que nous.

* * *

\- Qui est-ce avec vous, Orla ? demanda Nat.

\- Je suis de Serpentard, j'ai été répartie en 1993 —un an avant vous, oui, nous précisa-t-elle avant que certains le disent—, je m'appelle Astoria Greengrass et tu peux me parler directement.

Natalie rougissait à vue d'œil quand Greengrass lui dit que ce n'était rien et qu'elle allait les protéger coûte que coûte, quitte à devoir affronter des gens qu'elle connaissait —des deux côtés, lui sembla-t-il nécessaire de rajouter. Elle nous expliqua qu'elle avait des dettes envers Orla et Stewart.

\- On lui a, tous les deux, au bout d'un moment, sauvé la vie, éclaira Stewart Ackerley. Donc elle veut nous sauver la vie à tous les deux et elle reste avec nous à tout prix.

\- À n'importe quel prix, tu veux dire ? lui fit remarquer Orla.

Stewart renifla avec vanité en lui signifiant ainsi que ce n'était pas important.

\- Ça peut être embêtant, non ? questionna Kevin Whitby.

\- Peut-être, lui répondit Astoria, et même si c'est le cas, ça change quoi ? Rien, continua-t-elle sans nous laisser le temps de répondre. Donc, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu de faire ? Vous jeter dans la gueule du lion —pardon— du loup ?

J'hésitai un instant, ne voyant pas où la Serpentard voulait en venir, puis je me décidai de parler :

\- Hum, ouais, je suis un Poufsouffle qui va se jeter dans la gueule du lion, oups, du loup, fis-je pour me moquer légèrement de cette fille.

* * *

Je regardais, presque choquée, Owen qui était très sérieux en disant cela. Je me repris et acquiesçai de la tête pour montrer mon accord avec mon —presque— petit-ami. Greengrass me regarda, puis Owen, ensuite nos mains entrelacées et enfin posa son regard sur moi. Owen et moi étions très rouge, encore plus rouge que ma bannière, c'était pour dire. On se regarda, gênés, puis nous lâchions nos mains et nous reculâmes l'un de l'autre de trois-quatre pas chacun.

\- Donc, après ce petit aparté, est-ce qu'on peut passer à l'action ? J'ai un frère à venger...

\- Comment ça ?! s'étonna Astoria. Le paparazzi de notre star nationale est m-

Elle se tut en voyant le regard meurtrier de Dennis sur elle et lui fit un regard peiné, désolé.

* * *

Une discussion, pour savoir comment réagir correctement, débuta, continua pendant deux-trois minutes. Puis, peu à peu, la conversation diminua d'intensité, on avait finalement trouvé LA Solution. L'on se dispersa, en deux groupes mais proches quand même pour éviter que l'un de nous disparaisse sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Nous montions plusieurs escaliers pour en redescendre cinq minutes plus tard dix. Grâce à l'aide d'Astoria Greengrass, nous arrivions jusqu'à notre but sans aucun blessé —à part deux traumatismes (Dennis et Graham) suite à la —supposée— mort d'un de leurs proches.

\- C'est bon, maintenant, nous t'avons sauvée la vie, tu nous as sauvés la vie à Orla et moi. Je pense que tu peux partir.

\- Oui, mais dorénavant, je me suis attachée à vous, ..., douze, confia-t-elle après avoir vite fait compté combien on était.

\- C'est assez problématique, dit Natalie à l'assemblée, car s'il nous arrive quelque chose—

\- Il va rien nous arriver, coupa Laura qui avait retrouvée ses esprits après cette traversée du château. O.K. ? Vous avez intérêt à rester en vie, sinon je trouve un moyen pour vous faire revenir et c'est moi qui vous tue. Compris ?!

\- Oui, nous exclamâmes-nous presque de peur.

Ce qui se passa après était assez flou dans ma tête. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on assista au combat final entre Harry Potter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je fus réveillé de ma torpeur par les différents cris qu'avaient poussés les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle —y compris mes amis— lorsqu'Harry Potter s'extirpa de dessous sa cape d'invisibilté, « Harry ! IL EST VIVANT ! ». Puis, après Harry Potter et —comme il l'appelait— Tom Jedusor commencèrent à dessiner un cercle tout en parlant d'une histoire impliquant une certaine Baguette de Sureau, Dumbledore, Severus Rogue, Drago Malefoy —Astoria émit un petit glapissement qui passa inaperçu lorsque Potter prononça son nom la première fois, ensuite, elle se maîtrisa—, de hasards, d'amour, de Horcquoi ? — _J'ai pas tout compris à ce moment, je l'admets—_ et surtout de morts et de propriété de baguettes, BREF, au bout d'un moment, je repris le cours de la conversation au moment où les deux Némésis rugissaient :

\- _Avada Kedevra_ !

\- _Expelliarmus_ !

Le jet de lumière verte retourna vers son lanceur, sa baguette dans la main de la lumière rouge et se fut la fin de Lord Voldemort, Tom Jedusor, du Seigneur des Ténèbres, enfin Harry Potter mit fin à cette guerre et on la gagna malgré toutes nos morts.

* * *

Le soleil se leva lorsque tous les personnes présentes (vivantes, en état de, non-Mangemortes, je déglutissais en pensant à tous ces morts pour certaines innocentes comme le frère de Dennis) essayaient de toucher ou même ne serait-ce qu'effleurer le Sauveur du monde Sorcier pour se rassurer que, eux étaient bien vivants. Plus loin, dans la foule, je vis Owen qui m'aperçut à son tour. Nous convergeâmes l'un vers l'autre. Nous nous tombions dans les bras, on se recula légèrement juste assez pour se regarder dans les yeux. Il m'avoua qu'il m'aimait depuis —au moins, si ce n'est plus— l'année dernière. Je l'embrassai sur les deux joues puis n'y tenant plus sur la bouche. Je fus ravie que ce soit mon premier baiser.

Nous nous séparâmes à contre cœur lorsqu'on entendit pas loin de nous une fille criait en pointant son index vers une fenêtre :

\- Oooh, regardez, un Énormus à Babille !

J'assistai à la disparition d'Harry Potter sous sa cape puis je regardai dans la direction que pointait cette étrange fille mais je ne distinguait que la lumière légèrement aveuglante du soleil levant.

* * *

Une petite dizaine de personnes nous sautèrent dessus alors qu'on était toujours dans les bras de l'autre.

\- La guerre est finie, cria une.

\- Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort, se réjouit un autre.

\- Voldemort est mort comme un simple homme, triomphèrent certains.

Nous sommes allés voir Harry Potter(qu'on avait réussi à attraper avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement) et nous l'avions noyé sous nos remerciements et nos encouragements pour sa vie future. On entendit ensuite notre bon vieil ami farceur, Peeves, chanter une chanson à la gloire du bien. Les deux amis du héros sortirent de la Grande Salle avec —je supposais— le héros lui-même sous sa cape d'invisibilté. Notre "sauveuse" du petit groupe que nous formions la promotion 1994 s'en alla vers trois blonds parmi la foule qui semblait ne pas se rendre qu'ils étaient là.

Orla nous expliqua qu'Astoria était finalement celle qui était promise à l'héritier Malefoy mais que ça n'empêchait pas qu'il y ait des sentiments amoureux entre les deux. Graham s'excusa auprès de nous pour essayer de retrouver son père qu'il avait sans doute tué ; Malcolm, Emma et Jimmy se décidèrent à l'accompagner. Quant à Dennis Crivey, il se dirigea sans un mot vers la dépouille de son grand frère qui nous était cachée mais reposée dans la Grande Salle avec toutes les autres du Bon Côté. ( _Par exemple, le corps de ce sa**** de Voldemort, je vais l'appeler Voldy, ça fait bizarre mais au moins, ça détend en essayant de trouver un surnom ridicule à un semblant d'homme qui se croyait au-dessus de tout et de tous, a été déplacé dans une autre pièce avec ce qui restait de ses « loyaux » serviteurs_.)

* * *

Je regardai alors mes camarades restants autour de moi. Bien entendu, d'abord, Owen Cauldwell, vinrent, ensuite, les autres Poufsouffle, Laura Madley, Eleanor Branstone et Kevin Whitby et enfin Orla Quirke et Stewart Ackerley, les Serdaigle du groupe. Je me retrouvai être la seule Gryffondor. Mais c'était pas vraiment important, le plus important était qu'on était tous là, dans un plus ou moins bien bon état.

On se fit un gros câlin pour s'assurer qu'on était bien tous vivants, pour se rassurer, pour se réconforter. Nous nous rendions alors dans ce qui était avant le magnifique parc de Poudlard pour se reposer loin de l'agitation et du calme relatifs de la Grande Salle.

* * *

Nous nous assîmes sous un magnifique saule pleureur qui avait malgré toute l'agitation à Poudlard survécu. Eleanor s'assit en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule droite de sa meilleure amie Laura qui était elle-même à ma droite. Ma petite amie et moi, côte à côte, nous nous tenions la main. Et entre Eleanor et Nat, Kevin s'assit à côté de Lea et de Stewart. Orla se mit donc près de Natalie. Le curieux du groupe, le jeune Whitby, nous demanda alors à Natalie et moi si le baiser de tout à l'heure était significatif. Rouges de gêne, je hochai la tête en signe d'acquiescement et Nat répondit en me demandant si je voulais sortir avec elle. Je répondis un énorme « Oui ! » si fort que tous sursautèrent, y compris moi. Je repris un peu plus bas mais toujours avec cette voix empreinte d'excitation et de joie :

\- Je veux bien sortir avec toi, Natoo.

Sur ces —très— belles paroles, je l'embrassai devant nos amis d'un doux baiser pour leur faire savoir que ce n'était pas que des paroles en l'air.

Dumbledore avait eu ses paroles à la suite de la mort de Cedric Diggory en Juin 1995 : « _Maintenant que Lord Voldemort est de retour, l'union fera notre force, la division notre faiblesse. L'aptitude de Lord Voldemort à semer la discorde et la haine est considérable. Nous ne pourrons le combattre qu'en montrant une détermination toute aussi puissante, fondée sur l'amitié et la confiance_ ». Je me rappelai de ces paroles si clairement, puisque prononcées lors de ma première année suite à la mort de l'un de mes camarades de Poufsouffle. J'en ai fait mon _leitmotiv_ , à la suite de ça, j'avais regroupé la promotion de 1994 —enfin, ceux qui le voulaient— avec l'aide de la plus jeune sorcière de notre classe, Laura Madley et de sa meilleure amie d'enfance, Eleanor Branstone. Mon voisin de dortoir, Kevin Whitby, comme il n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions, j'avais fini par l'inviter à nos réunions. Ensuite, les trois Serpentard venaient tour à tour nous voir, même si leurs aînés les regardaient partir en direction des cuisines d'un mauvais œil se doutant peut-être de ce qu'ils fabriquaient tous les trois.

\- Dis donc tu rêves, Owen ? me questionna Natoo en me caressant d'un geste doux les cheveux.

* * *

\- Je repensais à mon idée ingénieuse de rassembler les 1994 avec l'aide de notre _très chère_ Laura, ici présente, me répondit Owen fier de lui et légèrement rigoleur.

Je continuai à lui caresser les cheveux de ma main droite et tins sa main droite dans mon autre main. Laura lui fit remarquer qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié ; il lui répondit que c'était LEUR idée commune donc c'était normal de la citer. _Je suis légèrement jalouse, juste un petit peu_. Arriva sans que l'on ne s'aperçoivent, Emma Dobbs et les trois garçons qui restaient, elle se souvint :

\- Et après, ta petite-amie nous a rejoint avec ses amis de Gryffondor ainsi que Orla et Stew.

\- Maintenant, on est le groupe le plus nombreux à Poudlard qui a tenu debout malgré nos différentes origines, remarqua Jimmy. Et je suis fier d'en faire partie ! assura-t-il avec un grand sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

\- Ce que je vais dire ne me ressemble sans doute pas, commença Malcolm Baddock. Mais on a eu de l'espoir en notre communauté, l'impossibilité est devenue possible grâce à notre foi collective. Et c'est ça notre force. J'espère qu'on sera ensemble pour toujours, conclut-il.

* * *

Je remarquai à la fin de son petit _speech_ que les émotifs de notre groupe avaient les larmes aux yeux et même Natalie avait arrêté ses caresses sur ma chevelure. Je me retournai donc vers elle et la prit dans mes bras. Je lui murmurai alors ces quelques mots qu'elle répéta après à notre assemblée disparate, hétéroclite.

« Quand il y a et aura de l'espoir, tout est et sera possible ».  
(ou « Quand il reste de l'espoir, tout est possible » [NdA : prenez la phrase que vous voulez])

* * *

À la prochaine au chapitre III de V & C pour ceux qui suivent _—encore—_ cette histoire. Ou pour la suite de QIRDLETEP —bizarre comme truc, abrégé en E=P, beaucoup mieux—

Bonne nuit —J'ai posté ç 00 env.

Zinee...


End file.
